Spiral of Fate
by Selene69
Summary: [NejiShika,implied SasuShika] We're all caught in a spiral of fate. Thats why he died. [Yoaisex] !REWRITEN!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... and that makes me sad. 

Warning: Guy on guy. If you hate it. GO AWAY!

Pairings: Sasu/Shika, Neji/Shika

Word count: 1333

This is a rewrite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was short. He was going on a mission and I wasn't going to see him for a few years. It was suicide mission and he'd probably be the one who preformed the sacrifice. I cuddled closer to his side. Hoping he wouldn't leave me that night. He groaned, "Shika. Stop moving. It's to early for me to be up." I had to smiled.

"Your only a morning person if sex is involved." he opened an eye and looked down at me. I glared at him, a pout on my lips for effect. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. I smiled, "I love you, Neji." he smirked.

"Yah, yah. What do want?" I smirked.

"You're the morning person. You tell me." he smirked and rolled on top of me. His lavender eyes smiled into mine.

"I love you, Shika." he kissed me lightly before taking off his boxers. Mine came next. I smiled and rubbed his hardening member. I smiled at the warm moan he gave me, "Top?"

"Bottom."

"I've got a mission." I smiled and rolled onto my stomach. His warm hands slid to my hips and pulled them up. I moaned as one grabbed my own erection. He pumped it a little before slipping a figure into my ass. I hated the feeling, but once he got the third one in I was loving the motion. His voice was husky.

"What do you want?" I smiled and pressed my ass into his hand.

"Strait out." I felt his smile on my shoulder. It only took him a few seconds to stretch me to _his_ liking. I flinched as he pushed into my still tight entrance, "Neji… faster." he took this wrong and slammed in. I screamed into the pillow. He kissed my neck and shoulders to try and lighten the pain. I shifted a little to adjust. His warm breath was becoming toxic with lust. He started his rhythm, turning his hips and he pushed in and out. I moaned as he hit my prostate with every thrust.

"God you feel great, Shika-chan." as gentle as it sounds, it was really ruff. He's bigger then most people would guess. I moaned as the thrust became fast and started to jerk. He came and brought me with him. He stayed in, let the heat soak in, "Maybe I should go on missions like this on more often." I pulled him out and flipped over. He reached down to pet my cheek. The gesture made me push into the headboard.

"What the hell did you just say?" he sighed and nuzzled my neck.

"Shika… if I do die. Please, please don't cry. It's bad enough Tenten will be there, and Hinata's already sobbing. So please, don't cry." I ran a hand trough his soft hair. He held me tighter, "You didn't answer me."

"I won't cry… but then again, I'll never love either." he grabbed my chine.

"Don't you ever say that again." most people had to cuss to scare me. Neji just had to take that tone with me and I'd shiver. I looked away. He jerked my face to his, pressing his lips to mine.

"Neji…" he looked at me with an emotion I'd only seen in bad cases. Fear. I pulled him down on the bed with me. Letting him cuddle to my chest, "I won't cry, but… I'll never be able to hold some like this again. I love you to much." his grip tightened. I could feel tears on my chest. They were from fear. Neji was still a child in some ways. When something truly scared him… he'd cry. I was the only one who'd seen these tears. A gift I would never take for granted.

"God, Shika. I'm scared. I hate to leave you with that gap… but I'm the only ANBU going on the mission… If anything I'm the only one that will die." I felt a jolt in my chest. I looked down at him.

"Sasuke." Neji looked up.

"What?"

"Sasuke… he said that to me… before-" Neji stopped me. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll come home. I'm not going to hurt you like he did. I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He never did come home… not alive anyway. He came back carried by Kiba. Just like Sasuke. Kiba gave me a sympathetic look before handing Neji's body to Hiashi. Ino hugged my waist and laid her head on my chest. It was comfort I didn't want. Kiba came and stood next to me, "He blocked the hit with everything he had. His chakra depleted and… his heart stopped." I smiled.

"I don't care." Ino and Kiba seemed surprised. Naruto's eyes widened. I knew what he was thinking. I heard his words coming, "Naruto." he looked at me, "Neji wasn't like Sasuke. Neji told me he'd come home. If he did die, I was told not to cry. In the end, it meant 'Stop caring for me.'" I walked away from them. I sat on the bed in out small apartment and glared down and the carpet. I was done.

"Shika." Hinata's timid voice. I'd know it anywhere, "Neji wouldn't want you to give up like this. He loved you so much, Shika." I smiled at her.

"I know, Hina. But at the moment… I don't even feel like playing a game of shogi." she smiled and slid the shogi board out from under the bed. I sighed and watched as she gently touched the pieces. Neji and I had forgotten the game long ago. She looked up at me.

"Just one more game? At lest finish this one." I slid down in between the bed and the board. Hinata's eyes seemed to be searching for what was missing. I laughed and touched one her pieces.

"It's your move. I was the last one to move." she moved one of her pieces. I didn't pay attention to what she did. I only had to move one piece and I'd win. She smiled after moving the pentagon. I went to move, but I'd lost. She seemed confused at my sudden halt. I looked up, "You win." my throat was soar and dry. I couldn't believe that some one had beaten me. That Neji had beaten me.

Hinata blushed, "Neji-nii taught me how to play. I never thought I was any good." I swallowed hard. How could Neji have taught her? She'd just won, something Neji had never accomplished. Not even The fifth had beaten me in shogi. I looked into her pearl eyes.

"No… your very good. I'm… amazed. Most people can't figure out that loop hole. How?"

"Neji taught me… we played a game similar to this one, he told me how to move the pieces. I never knew how he beat me, so I-" I covered her mouth.

"Hinata, you need to leave. Now." I don't know if it was my tone or the glare, but she ran from the room and apartment. I knew the look in her eyes. I'd seen it in Neji a million times. They were so much alike that just being near Hinata made me think about him. I sighed and leaned back. I could only remember his tear filled eyes now. How child like they were. His pearly eyes and the fear they would hold before a mission that would obviously result in a death.

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and onto my collar bone. I'd promised him I wouldn't cry, but my life was a spiral of fate. I cried for Sasuke and I'd cry for him. Their was no doubt it would happen. That night I lay on my bed and sobbed. I cried my eyes out, feeling like a broken hearted girl. I could tell Neji was mad, but I didn't care. I just want to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this one better.


End file.
